How 'Bout A Dance?
by Ramonks33
Summary: Two years after the attack on Brooklyn House, Carter wakes Zia in the night so they can celebrate, and it becomes a rather sweet intimate moment as they dance together in the patio. Very cheesy! Please R&R!


'How Bout A Dance?

"Carter, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, Zia," he promised, leading her out to the patio. "We won't get in trouble."

"And you think that why?"

Carter had to let a grin emerge on his face, as he looked at her skeptical expression. Leave it to Zia to make things more complicated then they needed to be.

It's been a two years since Apophis had been defeated, leaving the magicians to actually focus on their studies. And more time for Carter and Zia to work on their relationship. It's been consistent, overall, as they rarely fought. He's been able to keep her happy, and understand what makes her happy and what doesn't. He discovered, for example,that she didn't like roses, but the sacred blue lily. She explained that her father had given her a bouquet of them to her mother the first time they went out together, and that her father placed one in her black hair in her childhood. It reminded her of the good days, before the demon had attacked their village.

Carter didn't know much about romance, according to Sadie, but Sadie had been giving Carter tips about girls and since she's formed a friendship with Zia. He was very clumsy and uncertain, but he simply had Zia's best interests at heart. He has tried a few cliche tricks on her, but Zia had remained unconvinced.

July 2nd, 2014. It was in the heat of the night when Carter had awoken Zia at roughly 2 in the morning. He led her downstairs, past the many trinkets that lay around the living room. Thoth's statue stared down at them, as though he disapproved. Though Carter knew he would approve whole heartedly, as he had no sudden grudge against Carter nor Zia.

Opening the door to the patio, Zia's amber eyes widened with shock as she saw the layout of the patio. The pool was alit with blue and yellow streams of light, and the back table was filled with food, all of Zia's favourites. An old radio lay in the corner, ready to be used, and with all the city setting their background, it was perfect.

"Carter!" she exclaimed softly, her white nightgown swaying in the night wind. It was a warm summer night, and the summer winds made strands of her hair become displaced, and Carter smiled. "It...it's amazing..."

"I figured this would be a good way to repay a debt to an old friend," he replied, remembering the black haired, green eyed boy he met a couple of months ago, "He said he'd take care of Philip tonight."

He led her to the picnic table, which was filled with warm cheeseburgers, french fries, sundaes, fresh fruits, and milkshakes as well. He took her hand, as they sat down to eat this late night supper. Zia had gone to bed hungry, as she was helping Cleo in the library during dinner. Zia dug into the food, and the hour they ate, they exchanged simple conversation. About how the trainees were shaping up, how Amos was dealing with Set and Sadie's new found relationship with Walt and Anubis. Zia groaned softly as she sipped her shake, as she barely allowed herself to eat junk food like this most of the time.

"Carter..." she said softly, as they both finished their food an hour later, "Why are you doing this?"

He chuckled softly, and reached across the table. In the city's dim lights, her eyes shined like the Gods. The scarab necklace around her neck seemed to radiate power, which caused her body to emanate pure warmth.

"Zia, don't you remember?" he asks softly, "This was the day we went to the Mall, remember? When you agreed to stay at Brooklyn House with me. I know...I know it hasn't been easy, but...I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying."

There was silence before Zia reached over and carressed his cheek, and her lips brushed gently against his. He responded with enthusiasm, closing his eyes. They held the kiss, before Carter quickly pulled back, holding her cheek in his hand.

"Zia, I want to ask you something you'll probably say no to," he said, his cheek turning red, "But I really don't care."

"And what is that?" she asks, her voice lined with anxiety, but with eagerness as well.

"Well..." he began, and pulled her over to the edge of the pool. He gently reached over and turned the radio on, so a sweet, soft guitar began to play, "I wanted to ask you to dance."

She blushed, wanting to turn away, "Carter...I...I can't dance."

"Neither can I," he admits, "So we can both embarass ourselves.

He gently took her hand in his, and placed a hand on her waist, "May I have this dance, Miss Rashid?"

She smiled, and nodded, squeezing his hand softly. They began to dance, the city shining behind both of them.

_"One night, a long time ago,_  
><em>Two lovers danced to an old radio<em>  
><em>There in the moon of heaven's light<em>  
><em>Oh, the Radio Sweethearts waltzed all night."<em>

Zia smiled, as Carter tried to lead her into the dance. She knew for a fact he was not good at dancing. Though little experience she had, she caught on faster then him. She saw the quick shock on his face as she began to lead him in the dance,

_"Years have passed, the lovers are gone_  
><em>The story is over I'm told..."<em>

"Why did you choose this song?" Zia asked softly, as they waltzed on the edge of the pool, the traffic of the city dimmer now. "I mean...it's sort of sad."

"It gets better," he replies, a smile decorating his face. "I promise.

_"But I believe, and I always will,_  
><em>The Radio Sweethearts are waltzing still."<em>

Realization shone on her face as the words were sung, and their dance became a bit more rigorous as a two violins joined the singer, and she danced slowly with him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Carter, we may not ever have a night like this again..." she whispered.

"I know."

"I may as well tell you now..."

"Yeah?"

"I..." she paused for a moment, pulling back to stare into his eyes, "I love you."

_"Last night, I had a dream, Mama and Papa had met once again_  
><em>There in the moon of heavens' light<em>  
><em>Oh, the Radio Sweethearts waltzed all night."<em>

_A/N: Very, very cheesy, and not my best, but still. It's been an idea I've had for awhile, so please R&R!_


End file.
